


just one touch

by fakeheaux



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, idek if that counts, shes sleepy so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeheaux/pseuds/fakeheaux
Summary: jade has some trouble getting off so she seeks help elsewhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is the proper course of action when you've got a WIP that you need to finish? Write completely unrelated smut. N*ce.
> 
> p.s. please be gentle this is the first real actual pwp ive ever tried sooo it might actually suck so this is less of a p.s. and more of a general warning

"Shit," Jade mumbles. She grinds her hips down into the bed, palm pressed flat against her cunt. It does little to relieve the pressure she feels building in her pelvis. She slides a finger down between her lips, moaning quietly when she feels how wet she is. It's been like this for a while; she feels horny, she gets herself worked up, and then she can't finish herself off. She hasn't pulled in weeks, they've been so busy with the tour, and she doesn't like giving up or moving on when she's like this.

She just might have to, though.

Moaning again, Jade pushes a finger inside herself and presses her face into the pillow. She pumps her finger for a moment, letting the need for more build up. When she can't take it anymore, she pulls out, and pushes back in with two more. The slide is easy, she's so slick, and she has to lift her head to choke out a gasp.

"Fuck," she whispers, grinding her hips down, following the rhythm of her fingers. She doesn't feel full enough, but she continues to thrust her fingers in and out of her cunt. She's drenched, always gets so wet, and she can feel the pressure building up deep inside her. "Yes," she mumbles, biting her lip. "Fuck, _yes_."

Jade starts pumping faster, grinding her hips down harder into the mattress. This is going to be it, she can feel it. Her back arches, lifting her torso almost completely off the bed, and she lets out her loudest groan yet when -

"Damn it!" she exclaims. All the pressure that had been building up, the rush she felt coming, had just...disappeared. It happens every time, and she's sick of it.

Sighing heavily, she flips onto her back. The hotel room is cold around her, where the spot she's lying in on the sheets is warm with body heat and her wetness. She can feel her nipples perk up in the cool air, but she ignores them and stands. Might as well just shower and go to sleep. Though maybe she'll sleep on the couch.

She's going to have to fix this, one way or another.

*•*•*

She and Leigh Anne are sitting on the couch on the bus, on the way to _whoknowswhere_ , and they've just put on a film. It's in French, but that doesn't deter them. They just slap on some English subtitles. Leigh Anne's been trying to watch this film for ages, ever since one of her mates told her about it. She hadn't wanted to watch it alone, but Perrie and Jesy both begged off so they could get some sleep, so Jade volunteered.

The film's not bad, Jade thinks. It's three hours long, but definitely worth it. They're cuddling up under a shared blanket, Jade in a nightie and Leigh Anne in shorts and a vest. Jade can feel every single spot where their skin touches, and she's a tad ashamed to say it's turning her on. She can already feel the wetness between her legs.

Things get a little bit awkward once the lesbian sex scene starts. She and Leigh exchange awkward giggles, faces red, not sure how to proceed. Jade has to squeeze her thighs together discreetly; the moans of the girls on screen send pulses of heat straight to her clit. The scene is quite long, two minutes in with no sign of stopping. If it doesn't end soon Jade will have to excuse herself.

She inhales sharply when one of the actresses buries her face into her partner's crotch, eliciting loud moans from the other girl. Leigh Anne gives her a look.

"Is this turning you on?" she asks incredulously. Jade blushes.

"Shut up."

Grinning, Leigh Anne turns to face her bodily. "It is, isn't it? You slag!" She shoves Jade lightly, which does no favors to the heat in her pelvis. She laughs nervously.

"Like you've never been turned on by a film, Christ," she retorts.

With a wicked grin, Leigh Anne just settles back into her seat. Almost deliberately, she presses herself even closer to Jade than before, one arm slung around her waist.

Still the scene plays. Jade has to measure her breaths, trying to hide just how much this is making her want to shove a hand down her pants. The moans of the girls grow louder, their positions becoming more porno and less artistic. Jade's knickers are getting soaked, she is so up for it right now.

She jumps when she feels Leigh Anne's fingers brushing across her thigh. Leigh has a blank expression as she watches the film, so Jade says nothing, but the hem of her nightie is slowly being pulled up her thigh. Leigh Anne's fingers slowly trace along the bare skin of her hip, hovering near her panty line. It feels like electricity sparking Jade everywhere she feels Leigh's touch, and her breathing is growing harder to get a grip on.

Finally, Leigh Anne slips her hand into Jade's knickers. She pets over the shaven mound of her cunt, letting out a curious noise. Her middle finger takes the lead, slowly parting Jade's lips and just feeling the wetness gathered there.

"Leigh Anne," Jade gasps. She rests her head against the back of the couch, overwhelmed. "Please."

Leigh Anne hums, pausing the film. It's stuck on one of the girls, mouth open and eyes closed in pleasure, head thrown back. She grips Jade's hip with her free hand, pulling her almost onto her lap. Jade whimpers.

Brushing some of Jade's hair away, Leigh Anne presses her mouth to her ear. "You liked that, didn't you?" she whispers. Her finger is lightly tracing the shape of Jade's clit, dragging soft moans from her. "Liked seeing them eat each other out, finger each other. You ever done that before? With a girl?"

Jade whines, shaking her head. Leigh Anne presses her finger down harder, just for a second. Jade moans.

"Don't believe you. You're pretty slutty, you know. Remember when you told us that you got yourself off in a public toilet once?" Leigh Anne chuckles darkly. "Heard you on FaceTime before, too, with your little groupies. That's pretty nasty, love."

She presses her finger down again, circling Jade's clit. Jade groans; this is exactly what she needs. For someone else to take care of her, to tell her what to do. She nods.

"Yeah, yeah, _please_ ," she gasps. If Leigh Anne keeps this up she'll come in no time.

"Bet you'd eat one of us out," Lei Anne continues. "Bet you'd let us sit on your face, not let you up for air till we've come as much as we wanted. You would, wouldn't you? Just lie there for _hours_. Could tie you down, take turns with you. Come and go as we please, but you'd be stuck there, won't even be able to touch yourself." Jade lets out a desperate noise, muscles twitching when Leigh Anne adds another finger. "Have to beg us to touch you, to get you off."

"Leigh," Jade whimpers, trembling. She has to kick a leg out, can't find anything else to do with her body. Everything is so intense right now. Leigh Anne's fingers are rubbing around her clit, spreading the wetness and sending jolts of pleasure up her spine. " _Shit_ ," she gasps, feeling her orgasm build up. She gasps again, loud, out of both pleasure and fear. What'll she do if all this just leaves her as it so often does? What will Leigh Anne say? Will she have to fake it?

Her questions are answered when her orgasm crests over her like a huge wave, sending tremors throughout her body. She groans loudly, reveling in the first orgasm she's had in months. Leigh Anne keeps rubbing over her clit, not letting up in pressure or speed, and Jade lets out a sob as she jerks away, sensitive.

Pulling her hand away, Leigh Anne sucks her fingers into her mouth. Jade whimpers, her sore clit throbbing at the sight. Leigh Anne smirks.

"Tastes good," she murmurs. Leaning over, she places a kiss on Jade's mouth. They both open up, and she dominates, fucking her tongue in and out and letting Jade taste herself. Her clit throbs, and her gut tightens. Jade blushes as Leigh Anne pulls back.

Grabbing the remote, she presses play on the film again. The actress finishes her moan, and they finish the film in silence.

*•*•*

Jade loves Jesy, she does, but when she's in a baking mood she is intolerable. Everything has be perfect, down to the brand of batter she gets. It's ridiculous. She takes total control, has to do everything herself. Won't let Jade leave, but won't let her help either.

As Jesy whisks some eggs, Jade sitting cross legged on the counter by the bowl, they small talk. Nothing serious, just idle chatter. Until they get to the subject of sex. Jesy grows a smug grin, Jade can't help but blush. She thinks back to Leigh Anne the other night, the sofa and the film.

That damn sex scene had been ten minutes long, with another three minute long one not two scenes later.

Fucking French films, honestly.

Biting her lip to tamper down her grin, Jesy nudges Jade's knee. "Speaking of, Leigh Anne told me all about your little, uh, _fun_ the other night. D'you know what I'm talking about?"

Cheeks flushing, Jade shakes her head quickly. Her eyes widen into circles, her throat goes tight. She can't seem to find any words, because apparently Jesy stole them all.

"Really?" she snickers. "Find it hard to believe, seeing's as Leigh says you were quite up for it. Right slut, apparently." She grins to herself as she begins mixing all the separate ingredients together. Jesy shakes her head. "Who knew our little Jade could be so dirty. Well, really, it's always the quiet ones, innit? Budge up, would you?"

Jade leans to the side so Jesy can go searching through a cabinet. Her face is hidden by the door, so she takes the time to let her eyes widen and her mouth fall open in half surprise, half pleasure. It's fucked, but she can feel herself getting turned on by Jesy's seemingly calm chatter. It only lasts a second, though, as Jesy shuts the door a moment later, grinning wickedly.

"Just looking for a cake pan, love, don't look so worried," she laughs. She grabs the bowl with the mix, starts pouring it into the pan. They both stare as the thick mixture spreads out slowly. "Bit jealous, if I'm honest," Jesy says calmly. Jade jerks to look at her, but Jesy doesn't meet her eye. "If you're gonna run around spreading your legs, you might as well come to me. I'm loads better in bed than Leigh, come on."

Jade opens her mouth, but all that comes out is a squeak, her lungs contracting. She can't say anything, can barely speak. What is happening right now.

Sighing, Jesy slides the pan into the oven and flicks the timer on. She's got a smudge of flower obscuring the freckles on her left cheek, with strands of hair falling out of the lazy bun she made earlier. She looks like a cake batter advert, not someone who saying things that could be straight out a porno. Jade gasps sharply.

Hands on her hips, Jesy sighs. "Got about an hour and a half before we need to check on this," she comments. "Whatever shall we do with that time?" She grins innocently and places a hand on Jade's thigh. Jade can't think right now. "Can think of a few things. You?"

Breath short, Jade shakes her head. What is the proper etiquette at a time like this? What is one supposed to say?

_Hey, Jesy, for all we know we're both heterosexual women but could you maybe shove a few fingers into my vag? Please?_

Jade shudders at her own dirty thoughts, and Jesy's grin grows. She laughs. "What's going through that pretty little mind of yours, hmm? Thinking about what we could do?"

Jade shakes her head again, gasping. Jesy tuts, pouting.

"Perhaps I'll ask Leigh Anne, then. She seems to be quite up for it, don't you think?" She pulls her hands away, makes to walk off, but Jade's hand shoots out before she can think about it, stopping her. Jesy raises a delicate brow.

"Wait," Jade gasps. Jesy waits, silent. Lost for words, Jade shakes her head, gaping. Jesy stares back, unimpressed. "We - we could. We could f-fuck." Jade startles herself with her brazenness, cheeks flaming, but Jesy just smirks, smug.

"That's more like it, love," she purrs. Her hands go back to their places on Jade's thighs, fingernails digging in just enough to make Jade squeeze her eyes shut. "Tell me what you want."

Thunking her head back against the cabinet door, Jade whines. The perfect thing to ask for would be Jesy's mouth, but what does she say? How do you ask your best mate to eat you out?

Impatient, Jesy digs her nails in deeper, piercing through Jade's flimsy tights. The thought of the fabric ripping so easily makes Jade moan aloud, and Jesy's brow quirks.

"Care to share?"

Breath stuttering, Jade stares at her mate. "Do you - do you think you can - can go down on me? Make it - make it rough?"

"Rough?" Jesy asks, slowly. "Want me to make it hurt?" Jade nods, whining. She squirms as Jesy stares at her nails, considering. "Want me to mark you up, is that it?"

"Yeah, yeah, please, Jes," Jade says breathily.

Humming, Jesy pulls at Jade's hips until her bum is resting on the very edge of the counter, flips her skirt up. In one fluid motion, she grabs at the seam of Jade's tights and rips them open at the crotch, exposing her wet cunt. She makes a pleased noise, low in her throat. Jade moans.

"No pants? Feel like you were hoping for something like this to happen," she comments lightly.

Jade shakes her head. "No, no, just - easier, without knickers -"

"Sure, love," Jesy laughs, unconvinced. Without waiting for a reply, she ducks her head down and licks a bold stripe across Jade's slit. Unprepared, Jade kicks out a leg and keens. Jesy comes back up, eyes gleaming. "You're dripping, babe. Really want this, don't you?"

Jade nods furiously. "Please, Jes, _fuck_. So much."

Pleased, Jesy bends back down. She sucks Jade's clit into her mouth, rolling her tongue around on it and sending bolts of sensation up Jade's core. She can feel it, deep in her belly, and it's almost enough, but -

"Rough, Jesy, c'mon, want it hard," she whines.

Pulling back, Jesy nods, eyes glazed over as if she's enjoying this as much as Jade is. "Shit, course, love," she gasps, and wraps her fingers around Jade's thighs, digs her sharp, manicured nails in deep enough to tear the tights again. Jade chokes, head dropping back and almost hitting the cabinet again.

As Jesy sucks her clit, she scrapes her nails up and down Jade's thighs, ripping the flimsy fabric to shreds and leaving red marks behind. Jade moans, letting out these awfully loud ' _ah, ah, ah_ 's every time Jesy sucks anew.

Changing tactics, Jesy flattens out her tongue and licks all of Jade, making her moan. She does this a few more times, then points her tongue and starts fucking it into Jade's hole. The sensation makes Jade gasp and screw her skirt into her fists. She lifts her left leg and throws it over Jesy's shoulder. Jesy opens her eyes, and even though she's got half her face buried in Jade's cunt she still manages to look smug.

Lifting a hand, Jesy smacks Jade, right on the meaty part of her thigh. Jade gasps, the pain sending her over the edge, and she goes almost silent as she comes, trembling in Jesy's arms. Jesy licks as much of her wet as she can, then resurfaces with a smirk.

"How was that, hmm?" she asks. Jade nods, chest heaving.

"Fuckin' incredible, Jes, honestly," she breathes.

Jesy grins, please, and turns to the sink to wash up. "Anytime, love."

*•*•*

Perrie's the kindest of them all, that's for sure. Always the best choice when it comes to a cuddle, or a drink, or just a chat.

Jade can't help but wonder if she'll be just as helpful in, ah, _other_ areas.

She slides into her bunk in the middle of the night, the bus rocking gently and the light snores and snuffles of the other girls rounding out the air. Although it'll make no difference, she quietly pulls the curtain shut to give them privacy. Biting her lip, she nudges Perrie.

"Mmh," Perrie mumbles, shifting. Jade nudges her again. "What, babe?"

"Pez," Jade whispers. "Wake up."

"Why."

Pausing, Jade takes a deep breath. She's not sure if she should do this, if she should ask Perrie to fuck her or if she should pretend it's just restlessness plaguing her. Seems unfair, though, don't it, to mess about with Jesy and Leigh Anne but not Perrie. Rude, almost. Jade hates leaving one of the girls out.

So she sucks it up and asks.

"Want you to fuck me," she answers. Or, says it, more like. She cringes at her straightforwardness.

At this, Perrie opens one eye. It's glazed over with sleep, but somehow still bright and alert.

She shifts again. "S'this cos you fucked Jes and Leigh?"

Jade nods. Not exactly a lie, is it? "Want you to do it, too."

Humming, Perrie moves so she's lying on her back. "Just get me off, then. If s'good I'll give it back."

Eyes wide, Jade struggles to push down the rush of panic growing in her stomach. "G-get you off?" That's not how this has been going. _They_ get _her_ off, that's how this works.

"Yeah, J, otherwise go away. M'tired," mumbles Perrie. Her speech is slurred, as if she's already falling back asleep. Jade can't let that happen. She has to get off tonight, no questions asked.

Biting her lip, she nods, whispers a quiet, "Okay," and crawls underneath the blanket. She pushes herself down until she's facing Perrie's crotch, barely hidden by a pair of sleep shorts. Her hands hover over the stretchy hem, unsure, but she takes a deep breath and pulls them down.

Perrie's forgone the knickers tonight, which isn't unusual; she usually goes to bed without any form of underwear at all. Her mound is neatly shaved, and even though she can barely see, Jade knows Perrie's skin must be soft. She almost wants to rub her cheek against it. She's not _gonna_. It's just a thought.

Taking a deep breath, Jade parts Perrie's lips with her fingers, sees the wet just as the heady scent hits her. She moans quietly, breath shortening. Perrie's snoring lightly above her, already fast asleep once again. Jade can't just let this be, though. She has to get off tonight.

She blows on Perrie's wet cunt lightly, stops when Perrie's breath hitches. She doesn't seem to wake up, which is fine. As long as she comes.

Jade slowly pushes a finger into Perrie's hole, gasping at how tight and wet and hot it feels, and reveling in the small noise Perrie makes in her sleep. She pumps it in a few times, going deeper each time, and has to take a moment to just admire how wet Perrie is inside. Soft, too.

She lowers her mouth to Perrie's clit, flicks her tongue across it once, and pulls back when Perrie tenses. She relaxes not a moment later, and Jade gets back to work. She presses another finger in with the first, scissoring them and spreading Perrie's lips apart. She fucks her tongue into the space between her fingers, not stopping when Perrie jolts awake again with a low, drawn out, " _Shit_."

Perrie's hand tangles itself into Jade's hair, making her jump out of shock. Jade doesn't miss a beat, though, keeps licking Perrie out with a determination she's never felt so strongly before. She can feel her chin getting wet, is becoming overwhelmed with the smell of arousal flooding her senses, but she doesn't stop. She can't stop.

Jade places her lips around Perrie's clit, sucking it softly into her mouth, and licks at it slowly. Perrie groans softly, arm covering her face and her other hand still in Jade's hair. She circles her hips, obviously seeking friction, but if Jade is going to do this then she's going to do it her way. She places her hands on the soft curves of Perrie's hips and presses them into the thin mattress of the bunk, keeping her still.

By the sounds she's making, Jade can only assume that Perrie has got a hand or something in her mouth, because the noises are halfheartedly muffled. Jade lifts her head.

"Shh," she whispers. "Don't need the girls having a laugh at us, do we?" Ducking her face back down, she licks a bold stripe up Perrie's cunt, adjusting her grip when Perrie's hips jolt up again.

"Jade, fuck," Perrie whispers. "C'mon, please, almost."

This spurs Jade on, gets her licking faster at Perrie's wet heat and fucking two fingers into her hole. She can feel when Perrie's about to come; her hole tightens around Jade's fingers and her back arches off the bunk. She lets out a choked, ragged moan, and then relaxes again.

Breathing heavily, she pets at Jade's head. "Shit, Jade, come here."

She pulls at Jade while slipping down the bunk herself. They end up meeting halfway, but Perrie keeps pulling Jade up until her crotch is level with Perrie's face. Her hair hangs over the pillow whereas Perrie's is spread out on the mattress where she's lying, knees bent at the foot so she's more comfortable. Jade gasps when Perrie slips her nightie up over her hips and kisses at the inside of her thigh.

"You were so good, Jade," she murmurs. She digs her tongue into Jade's cunt right away, and Jade jerks forward, forehead digging into the pillow. She bites her lip, hissing in pleasure when Perrie licks at her clit roughly. Rolling her hips down onto her tongue, Jade buries her face into the pillow, feeling so hot she practically can't breathe.

When it gets to be too much, she pulls her head back up and grips Perrie's hair in her hand. She'd gotten wet enough just from licking her out, so this shouldn't last long.

With one last lick, Jade comes right on Perrie's face, her own hovering just above the pillow.

"Fuck, oh my _god_ ," she whispers harshly. "Shit."

Perrie hums, patting her hip and rearranging them so they're lying next to each other. "Good?"

"So good, Pez, god," she breathes. Pleased, Perrie hums again. She doesn't say anything else before she's fallen back asleep. Almost too easily, Jade follows.

*•*•*

Jade's in the tub, bubbles tickling her chin and candle scents tickling her nose. It's good to be back in her own house, even it's only for a night. She's missed her home.

Not that being on tour isn't great. It definitely comes with it perks. Lots of free stuff, meeting fans almost every day, performing.

Shagging her best mates, says a little voice in her head.

She can't help but laugh aloud at that. That was honestly the best week of tour so far. When the girls had woken up the morning after her turn with Perrie, they'd all taken one look at each other and laughed. Then they'd spent a good half hour talking about how needy Jade is in bed - or, in some cases, on the couch or in the kitchen - and generally having a laugh at Jade's expense. Then they'd all kissed her once, tantalizingly slow each time, and they each got her off once more, at their own pace, sometime throughout the day. It was great, truly.

Jade sighs thinking about it. She can feel the tug in her tummy, letting her know that maybe this time it'll work on her own. She bites her lip, lets her hand roll around her nipple for a bit. Once it's perked up, she trails that same hand under the water to her cunt. Under the water, her fingers easily slip through her lips so that they rest on her clit. She rubs at it lightly, enjoying the small bits of pleasure that jolt through her each time.

Pressing down harder, she circles two fingers around her clit while her other hand trails down her body, headed for the same place. Jade reaches down further, slowly pushing one finger into her hole. She gasps, tensing, and feels the very tips of her nipples break through the surface of the water. The change in temperature sends a shock through her body, and she rubs frantically at her clit.

Pushing a second finger in, Jade pumps them in and out quickly, in time with her other hand, and she can't help the images that flash through her mind - Leigh Anne, on the couch, with her fingers in her mouth; Jesy, in the kitchen, slapping her thigh; Perrie, in the bunk, lying underneath Jade as she writhed in pleasure.

It all becomes too much for her, and she twitches, groaning loudly. A wave of water crashes over the side of the tub as she rides her orgasm for as long as she can, and when she's done, she relaxes again.

Smiling to herself, she whispers, "Nice."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...if you're curious what kind of French film has a ten minute long lesbian sex scene in it it's called Blue is the Warmest Color and it's like three hours long but so worth it


End file.
